


Set for the Day

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radar is a good worker, but...sometimes people need to be off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set for the Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurkingcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkingcat/gifts).



Keen ears turned outward… no beating blades on the air.

Focused back on the radio… operative but quiet.

A look at the door to the inner office… sober and handling personnel well today.

All he needed… and the door opened, admitting Klinger in some gauzy looking thing that had a nice color contrast on the man's complexion.

"Watch things would ya, Klinger?"

Maybe he was more stressed than he had realized. Or maybe it was some weird be nice to your fellow soldier day back in Klinger's hometown. More likely, the idea of sitting in the camp office was more appealing than anything Major Burns would give the other soldier. Any which way, Radar O'Reilly had a date with Peace, Quiet, and Solitude back on the other side of Rosie's where no one would look for him.


End file.
